


Joy

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is stressed about his platform for presidency and Finn just wants to make him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I will forever stand by the fact that Finn and Kurt's friendship is one of the most important and special things that has happened on Glee. This stemmed from being a little sad and was inspired by a post I saw floating around about height difference AUs.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Kurt’s entire platform for his presidency is helping people. The bottom line is that he wants to make sure that nobody else feels as alienated as he did, how he still does sometimes. Yes, of course a part of it is about succeeding and winning and making his application look better, but that doesn’t take away from the fact that he actually does want to make a difference. 

Brittany’s platform is unicorns. And being attractive.

He loves Brittany, he knows that she’s a good person who means well. But he hates that she chose to run against him, especially when she told him that she wanted to help  _him_ win. 

He knows that she’s going to win. Because she has the pull and the popular vote and she’s beautiful. And the majority of McKinley’s population isn’t capable of seeing the bigger picture.

It sucks, because all he wanted to do was help people. And he actually thought, that maybe this would help him get there.

See, the thing is, Kurt finds his joy in succeeding and doing the right thing. Winning would have given him both of those things, but now he doesn’t stand a chance.

He hates feeling so defeated, but it just feels like things just keep getting taken away from him, that he never actually gets a fair chance at the things that he genuinely wants to do. At the same time, he realizes that he has a lot to be thankful for, a lot to be proud of, but he allows himself some wallowing. It’s therapeutic for the soul.

He gets that he doesn’t have the classic look like Blaine does, and that he isn’t the most popular, like Brittany. But he knows that he’s talented, and important. Deep in his bones, he wishes he lived somewhere that understood that and would take the time to understand that.

Admittedly, Kurt’s a stress baker. It’s a trait his Mom passed down to him, according to his Dad. There’s something about it that helps him feel more connected to her, knowing that she did the same when she was stressed. It adds to why he likes baking so much. 

So, right now, when he has absolutely no clue what the future holds for him, he lets himself bake to forget about all of that, if only for a moment. As he puts together some of the ingredients he needs for cheesecake brownies, he feels at ease.

He’s reaching for the pan at the top shelf when Finn trudges along into the kitchen, easily stepping behind Kurt to grab the pan for him.

“Thanks, Finn.” Kurt mutters, as Finn hands the pan to him. Kurt begins greasing it when Finn asks, “What are you making?”

“Cheesecake brownies.” Kurt responds, still staring intently at the pan, making sure that every corner is coated evenly.

“Dude. Those are my favorite.”

“I know, Finn.” Kurt grumbles back.

He asks, gently, “D’you need any help with the brownies?”

Kurt smiles, finally, but says, “No thanks, Finn.”

Finn turns around to leave, before Kurt says, “Actually, you could help me with one thing.”

He lights up when he looks back at Kurt, “Yeah?”

“Help me grab the ingredients from the top shelf?”

Finn smiles, “For sure, dude. I’ll be the best ingredient grabber you’ve ever worked with.”

Kurt can’t help but laugh a little at Finn’s enthusiasm. It makes him feel better, even if Finn is probably only helping so that he can taste the batter when it’s ready.

It’s nice to know that he has at least one vote, even if it’s from family.

***

Later that evening, Finn can’t help but feel like he didn’t do enough. He complimented Kurt’s brownies, of course he did, and he tried his best to share little stories about his day to help Kurt smile. 

But he feels like he should have said something about elections, and school. He knows that Kurt is stressed about NYADA and the presidency, Kurt doesn’t have to tell him about it for Finn to know. Finn isn’t the smartest guy, he doesn’t always say or do the right thing. He understands that, he knows that sometimes the words in his head don’t quite come across the way he wants them to. Sometimes they get jumbled up and don’t make as much sense as he hopes.

One thing he knows for certain is that Kurt always comes into his room with a glass of warm milk before its time for bed, but he hasn’t done that tonight. He also knows that Kurt only bakes if he’s stressed or if he begs him to make something, and he didn’t ask Kurt to make  _anything_ tonight, so it’s pretty obvious how Kurt’s feeling.

Finn honestly just wants to spend his life helping people, in any way that he can. And Kurt was an amazing friend to him way before he became his brother, so he  _knows_ that he has to do something to make Kurt smile as bright as he usually is.

So he gets to work, grabbing his box of school supplies and putting together materials in the hope that he can make Kurt feel a little less stressed.

***

The next morning, Kurt walks into the kitchen and exclaims, “What the hell is this?” Kurt’s currently staring at a stepping stool, bedazzled with his name and a variety of hearts and music notes.

Finn jumps up from the couch, and says excitedly, “I thought it would help you reach the top shelf when I’m at football practice and stuff.”

Kurt just stares at him unimpressed, so Finn adds, “I’m just looking out for you, little bro”

“Of course I’m little to you! You’re a giant!” Kurt exclaims, exasperated. A beat later, he adds, “But thank you. This is very thoughtful.”

“I even used your favorite color for the rhinestones around your name.” Finn enthuses, with a big goofy grin.

“I noticed.” Kurt responds, with a small smile.

Finn wants to add something about how he believes in Kurt, and how he knows that even if Kurt doesn’t win the election that he’s going to go on and do amazing things with his life and become some kind of superstar, but he doesn’t have to say any of those things, because there are happy tears in Kurt’s eyes and Finn knows that he’s succeeded.

So he pulls him into a hug and Kurt’s laughing into his shoulder.

“Where’d you even get those rhinestones, Finn?” Kurt asks, as he pulls away from the hug.

“Dude. A guy’s gotta have  _some_  secrets.” Finn responds, sly grin on his face, and Kurt just keeps laughing and Finn feels like he won a marathon.


End file.
